Introducing Alice bell
by musicalbeliever
Summary: Gary's sister ran away six years ago. now she's back, but her past is haunting her. i don't own anything, except alice. to quote my sis "don't be judgin'"


**Authors note: my sister bet me that i couldn't write a fan fic in under 50 minutes. Hence this baby was born. (by the way this is my first fic so R&R, critisism is crucial to good writing.**

I don't know how to explain to you how I came to be part of Dr. Rosin's team. How I came to be reunited with my brother, Gary. I had ran away so many years ago, they probably told him I died in a freak accident, actually that's what my mother did. She said I drowned in the river. An entirely possible theory seeing as though I didn't know how to swim, except that's not what happened. My mother had been so protective of Gary. I don't blame her, She didn't want him to go after me. She didn't want to lose him too. She had blamed herself when I ran away. That wasn't true. It was my fault. my abilities. My "skills". They put every one at risk, just from me speaking. Oh yeah, I'm a hyper-vocalist. the sound waves that I make can be powerful enough to blast through a brick wall. i had taken a few precautions, I learned sign language. I pretended to be mute. but every once and a while I would slip up, become so frustrated I would speak. it almost killed a friend of mine.

_~flash back~"Happy birthday, Alice!" Gary said. I signed "thank you, and don't forget it's you birthday, too" back to him(we were twins, and if you go down to a matter of minutes, he's older). "oh that poor child" I heard one of the parents say. "She can't properly enjoy her tenth birthday, can she?" I heard another say. I wanted to scream to them that I was mute, not deaf, but then it would kind of defeat the purpose of pretending to be mute. I was at one of those bowling places. Five of our friends and Gary had come. Laura, one of my friends, had just bowled a strike. See Laura could get pretty full of herself and she was bragging her guts out. "so what, it's a stupid strike?" I signed I signed at her. She couldn't understand what i had signed. So she just shrugged and went to get some more cake while she waited for her next turn. "Don't mind her" Gary said. and I did. Until she did it again and again and again. and she would brag and trash talk the other kids. Finally, she started trash talking Gary. I had enough. "what is up with you!" I screamed at her. "your not all powerful!" then I realized what I had done. Depending on what frequency I use, my sound waves could have different effects. This one had sent waves at an extremely high frequency. I looked at her. I wanted to ask if she was alright, but I didn't, that would just make it worse. She was paralyzed. Her eardrums popped. Blood vessels burst. She did go deaf. She's lucky she didn't die. She didn't see it that way. ~end flash back~_

My mom moved us to a new town as soon as possible. I ran away four and a half years later. I left a note for Gary. My mom burnt it. It was about a year before that Gary's powers emerged, I'm surprised she didn't go insane.

I had finally learned to control my "gifts" and could speak again. *small applause from imaginary audience* I came back to New York to find my brother. I hadn't seen him in years. I couldn't wait. Turns out their was other like us, other "Alphas, as Dr. Rosin called us. His "team" included Nina Theroux, the inducer, Cameron hicks, the hyper-kinetic, Bill Harken, the hyper-adrenal, Rachel Pirzard, the synesthete, and Dr. Lee Rosin, who didn't have any skills. It had been a good week. Coming to work with Gary, every day. Renting an apartment a few minutes from their office. Talking, connecting to people who are going through the same thing as me. Who knew it would have lead to me inches away from dieing?

We had just left the office. Me and Gary decided to walk to my apartment for dinner and get him home by 9:30. Who knew my brother would be much more like a little brother? Rachel had decided to join us. She was the one I got along best with. I mean, Bill was beat and wanted to go home, Nina had dinner plans with her sister who she was trying to "reconnect" to. Hicks was really cool, but he was on paper work duty tonight, along with Rosin. So it was me, Rachel and Gary walking down the street. just walking. Then out of no where comes a girl and a boy. The girl signed something that I recognized as "That's her, Sam" I stared at the girl. Where did I know her from? "well, well, well, Alpha. Aren't you going to apologize to my sister?" the boy, Sam, said. I thought, "What is she talking about?" I gazed at her questioningly. "What you don't recognize me, Alice?" signed the girl. "My sister, Laura, has a hunch that your the alpha who blew out her hearing." "Oh my god, Laura!" I said. Laura looked shocked. She had of course not heard me but recognized that I had indeed said something. "Your supposed to be mute, freak" she signed at me. "I was" I signed. "okay, enough with the chit-chat," Sam said. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" he pulled out a gun. "Of course we had to track you down, but you know you made it so easy coming back here." Gary stepped in front of me slightly. Rachel hid behind both of us. I heard very faint typing. She was probably texting Hicks and Rosin. Maybe even Bill or Nina. Gary was trying to put himself in the 5 feet between me and the gun. "Oh, If it isn't hero boy?" Sam said. Then continued in a baby voice "this gun uses big bullets. Does little boy still want to protect his sissy-poo?" Gary stared at him defiantly. I had never seen him like this. "she is my sister. you know that already. But she is my sister and I'm going to protect her.' Gary stated. I saw him start to fiddle with the wrist band I won him at the fair when we were 12, it's a nervous habit of his. "Fine, your choice" sighed Sam. He fired. I quickly pushed Gary to the ground. I felt a stinging sensation. The bullet hit me square in the chest. I faintly heard Laura jump up and down, happy as a clam. Gary ran to my side. Sam was fired again at Gary, but then out of no where came a bullet that collided with Sam's bullet. It was Hicks. He was sprinting down the street, smoking gun in hand. "Put the gun down!" He yell at Sam. He was may be 4 feet from me. Rachel was calling 911. I could make out Bill's car screeching to a halt behind Sam and Laura. Bill took out his hand coughs and put them on Sam. Rosin had finally caught up to Hicks. I could almost feel the sticky red liquid spill around me. My green eyes stared up at Gary as he patted my short black hair. All of this was a blur. The last things I made out was sirens and Gary telling me to hang on. Easier said then done. I quickly slipped into blackness.

Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital. Gary was sitting next to me, scanning the invisible waves that only he could see. "Alice! your awake. The doctors said you would be okay. Doctors say that stuff. Even if they don't mean it. I didn't think they meant it. But they did, your okay" said Gary. Seeing the brilliant expression on my brothers face, priceless. I later found out that Sam had been tried and was in prison. Laura was also arrested but got enough sympathy from the jury and was claimed innocent. but it didn't matter. I was with my brother. I had made friends of the other alphas, and I finally belonged. That was what mattered to me.

**After thought: cheesy ending. tell me if you want a sequal!**


End file.
